sodor_high_schoolfandomcom-20200215-history
The Date
Unknown episode and unknown season Whole Story The school year was coming to an end at Sodor High School. Sir Topham Hatt, the principal, announced a year end dance. Thomas, the school's star guitar player, had a crush on Emily, the hottest and most popular girl in school. She was also one of his good friends. Thomas, though thought she was too good for him. Percy, Thomas' best friend and school spazz and awesome drum player, wanted to ask out Lady, the most mysterious girl in school, but would always have trouble. He said,"When I try to talk to a girl, we speak different languages. they speak English, I speak Idiot." James, the school hearthrob, dated Molly, the timid, straight A girl. Edward, the school brainiac and the best bass player, Gordon, the star football player, Henry, the nurse's regular, Toby, the school's old fashioned themed kid who was force by Mavis to dated her the school daredevil and he the awesome on the dj system, and Duck, the daydreamer and the great on the keyboard, would also attend. The last bell of the day of the dance rang. All the students headed for their lockers before going home. James and Molly were making out in a corner. Toby saw them, and blew his whistle. The two screamed and jumped out of their grasps. Percy rushed in with Whiff, the janitor's mop. "What happened?!!" he yelled,"I heard screaming!" "Just James and Molly sucking face," replied Toby. "Get a room," chuckled Percy. "You'd better be thankful I'm in a good mood, or I'll tell Lady you named your favorite pillow Mr. Puff Puff," huffed James. "Sorry if I disturbed you," said Percy, and he and Toby ran off. "And now that they're gone..." whispered Molly, as they continued the kiss. Thomas and Edward were going to their lockers when they saw Percy, with his head in his locker. "What's wrong?"asked Edward. "Lady thinks I'm an idiot," he replied. "Did you mention 'spoons' again?" asked Thomas. "Yes." he moaned, "I'm lucky she asked me to the dance though, and that I accepted." "So," asked Thomas to Edward,"you going to bring anyone to the dance?" "Nah, Duck and I'll just come to help with music and what not," replied Edward,"you gonna ask Emily?" Thomas felt most embarrased. "I don't know," sighed Thomas. "Why?" asked Percy. "I'm afraid." Edward felt sorry for his friend. "Look," he said kindly,"you just gotta have courage and confidence to tell her how you feel, and you'll have her all to yourself. Plus I have afeeling she likes you back." Then Edward walked home. Thomas was still worried. He went to his locker and hundreds of letters fell out. "Well that's organized!" huffed Percy sarcastically. Thomas read their tops. "Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, oh hey, another Rosie!" he grumbled. "Hey!" said Percy,"here's one from Emily." Thomas grabbed it. "Green ink, little hearts on her I's, cursive, lemon scented, yep it's her!" Thomas put that in his backpack and raced to find Emily. Emily was talking to Duck, when Thomas rushed in, out of breath. Duck wisely left. "I'll leave you two alone," he smiled. "-)pant(-)pant(- Hey Emily," wheezed Thomas. "Oh, hi Thomas," she replied. "I got your letter in my locker, it said that you wanted to go to the dance with me," said Thomas, who was now red in the face from embarrassment and exhaustion. "Um... you still want to?" he squeezed out. Thomas could've sworn he saw a hint of blush on Emily's face, which made his hope soar. "Yes I would, Thomas. No one's asked me yet," said Emily," are we going as best friends?" Thomas' heart sank. "Yeah," he replied, "just as friends." "Okay, I'll see you at 7," she said. "Okay," said Thomas, and they both headed home. Thomas didn't know it, but Emily had a crush on him, too, but she felt going with him as a date would be a little embarrassing. Percy was waiting in the hallway for 1 hours waiting for Thomas to finish getting ready upstairs. "Will you please hurry Thomas!" yelled Percy. "My zipper's stuck!" he called. Finally, Thomas came down in some spiffy blue pants, royal blue button shirt, a necklace with the #1, and black sneakers. He still had gum in his mouth, which he quickly spat out. "Man you look good," said Percy. "Thanks," said Thomas. Then they heard a knock. Thomas opened the door and Emily stood there with Lady. "Holy Shit!" cried Thomas. Thomas stood in awe, Emily was in a beautiful forest green dress and high heels, with a gold belt with red jewels and golden earrings. Emily blushed as Thomas looked all over her like a historian does on a fossil. "You look beautiful, Emily," smiled Thomas. "Thanks Thomas," whispered Emily. Percy was staring mouth-agape at Lady's outfit, a long purple dress and red lipstick. Lady grabbed her date's hand and pulled him out. "Come on Percy," giggled Lady as she climbed on Percy's back to the school's Crown Victoria. "Heard Molly is taking James in the school's Chevrolet pick up and Mavis is taking Toby on the school's Harley Davidson," chuckled Emily. Thomas laughed, too. Then he looked at the time. "Let's go!" smiled Thomas, and he and Emily hopped in the school's Cadillac Deville. They all set off for the school. Thomas, Emily, Percy, Lady arrived at the dance room, the gymnasium. There was lots of music playing, including a platform for a live band. Colorful lights flashed, and all the tables were loaded with snacks. Sir Topham Hatt and his wife were sitting as the chaperones. Edward, Oliver, Toby, and Duck were playing music on the platform. (Edward, Toby, Oliver, Percy, and Duck are all part of Thomas' band called Thomas Experience. Thomas on vocal and guitar, Percy on drums, Duck on keyboard, Toby on dj system, Oliver on piano, and Edward on bass.) Thomas and the gang saw James and Molly making out next to the punch bowl, disturbing Henry, Gordon, Rosie, and Stepney. "Ahem," said Thomas. James and Molly broke the kiss. "Thanks Thomas," said Henry in his stuffed up voice. "I see that you brought Emily," smiled Gordon. Both Thomas and Emily blushed. "I brought Rosie since she heard you were taken, Thomas," said Stepney. Rosie stuck her tongue at Emily. Emily just ignored her and blew air in her face as she huffed off to the soda. Rosie now knew Thomas was taken, and admitted defeat, and went away to dance with Stepney. Thomas and Emily were still feeling nervous about being together at the dance. Percy was offering punch for Lady, until he tripped and fell into the bowl. Lady and the others laughed as Percy dripped out of the bowl. "Ah Geez!" moaned Percy. Lady touched Percy's face and tasted. "You taste good," chuckled Lady. Percy smiled bashfully. Lady then kissed Percy on the cheek and was in the grasp of his arms. 'Thank you lord!' thought Percy happily. Emily looked around, almost everyone was a couple or having fun. Toby and Mavis, Stepney and Rosie, James and Molly, even Percy and Lady. She wished she was with Thomas, she dreamed she was in a magical land where all the worries and dislikes didn't exist and Thomas was the love of her life. Then Thomas came up to her. Emily was knocked back into reality. "Would you like to dance?" he asked with hand out. "Uh, sure," said Emily, taking hold of Thomas' hand, just as Edward and Duck slowed down the music. Thomas and Emily slowly moved around the room in their arms. Emily slowly began drifting off and laid her head in Thomas' chest. Thomas smiled and continued to move slowly. All the other students watched as Thomas and Emily hogged the spotlight. Then, Emily did something unexpected. "I love you," she said quietly, then she kissed Thomas. Thomas was surprised. Then Emily realized what she did. "I'm sorry," she said before running off. "Emily, wait!" yelled Thomas, and he raced after her. "Uh Duck you want to stop the music." whispered Edward "Why?" said Duck "Why everybody looking at me, where Thomas and Emily?" said Duck "What the hell just happened?" asked Duck. Thomas found Emily outside under a tree. She was crying softly. Thomas quickly sat down next to her. "Emily, what happened back there?" asked Thomas. "Can you please go?" sobbed Emily. "Listen, I want to help you now, but I can't if you keep me away," said Thomas. Emily slowly calmed down. "It's just..."she began," that ever since I met you...and became friends...I really liked you. You...You always were so helpful and upbeat. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was worried what you'd think of me. I love you so much," Emily continued to cry. Thomas wiped away her tears gingerly. "Emily, you may not know it, but I've loved you, too. All these years I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the world, but I thought I wasn't good enough for you. Guess I was wrong," Thomas explained, still smiling. Emily's mood went from sad to happy in an instant. She dove right in and kissed Thomas. Thomas kissed back, and the kiss lasted for a good 12 seconds. Slowly they broke, and both smiled. "So you love me?" asked Emily. "Of course, I love you," smiled Thomas. "So I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend," said Emily. "One condition," said Thomas. "What?" she asked. "I get to be the boyfriend!" yelled Thomas. Emily laughed, it was good to be Thomas' girlfriend. When the couple returned, the others cheered. Thomas and Emily came in smiling and holding hands. "So, I take it you're together?" asked Percy. "Yes," replied Thomas. "Awesome!" yelled Gordon, James and Henry. "Hey, Thomas!" called Duck. Thomas climbed up. "How about we do a little song for you and Emily?" Edward asked. "Yes!" he replied, "come on up Percy, Molly, Lady, Daisy, and you too Emily!" The team got their instruments ready as Emily got up to the microphone. "I'm not sure about this, Thomas," she whispered. "Don't worry," Thomas said, "you'll do great. I've heard your voice before, it's wonderful. Blow the crowd's underpants off!" Emily smiled and decided to go for it. The music started and Emily began to sing. 1: Emily and Molly Call the doctor, call the doctor Must be something wrong with me (oh-h) He's a monster, why do I want ya Please tell me, please tell me He's a monster (aye) He's a monster (oh) That boy, he's a mothertrucking monster But I love him, yeah I love him Ooh ah, ooh ah ah He's right, don't start (no no) 'Til you're his own, form of art and (oh oh) He's doing his part Cause he's winning my heart (my heart) There were no sparks (no no) Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and (oh oh) He's doing his part Cause he's winning my heart (my heart) Is he human, does it matter I know he's what I'm after I can reel him, from disaster I know (I know) Chorus Call the doctor, call the doctor Must be something wrong with me (oh-h) He's a monster, why do I want ya Please tell me, please tell me He's a monster (aye) He's a monster (oh) That boy, he's a mothertrucking monster But I love him, yeah I love him Ooh ah, ooh ah ah (ah) Most people are scared (are scared) When they look him in the eyes, all they see is fear (but) Let me make this clear (this clear) I want him near (him near) Most people can't sleep (can't sleep) Feeling he's out, on the streets (but) He is my creep (my creep) He is my creep (my creep) Is he human, does it matter (ohhh) I know he's what I'm after I can reel him, from disaster (ohhh) I know (I-I-I know) 1: Emily and Mavis Call the doctor, call the doctor Must be something wrong with me (oh-h) He's a monster, why do I want ya Please tell me, please tell me He's a monster (aye) He's a monster (oh) That boy, he's a mothertrucking monster But I love him, yeah I love him Ooh ah, ooh ah ah Bridge He's sick, he's fresh He doesn't really know how to dress (that's why I like it) He's a beast, he's weird He, he never looks in the mirror (and I like it) 1: Emily Call the doctor, call the doctor Must be something wrong with me (oh-h) He's a monster, why do I want ya Please tell me, please tell me He's a monster (aye) He's a monster (oh) That boy, he's a mothertrucking monster But I love him, yeah I love him Ooh ah, ooh ah ah The song ended, and everyone cheered for Emily and Thomas' band. James and Molly continued another kiss as Edward, Duck, Toby, Oliver, and Percy high-fived. Thomas hugged Emily tightly. "You were great!" cried Thomas. "WE were great, Thomas," smiled Emily,"and you ARE my monster." And Emily kissed Thomas as the dance hit the ending time. Thomas and Emily say it was the best day ever. THE END Characters *Thomas Johnson *Emily Emeralds *Percy Gordy *Lady Millington *Edward LeBlue *Oliver Western *Duck Western *Toby Brownly *Mavis Devlin *Gordon Blue *James Redlin *Molly Jefferson *Henry Green *Daisy Hofferson *Murdoch Jefferson *Stepney Bluebell *Rosie Lavender *Whiff Garband *Sir Topham Hatt *Mrs. Hatt Location *Gym *Tidmouth Boarding House *Sodor High School *Tree Category:Episode Category:Sodor High School